


Sushi and commiserating

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Another Tumblr fic prompted by TheEmptyQuarto.Sally and Molly compare notes on the Holmes brothers. Take this as after The Lester Rule, when Molly and Sally were out of the country waiting for things to settle down.





	Sushi and commiserating

“He creeped me out. I’m not gonna lie,” Sally said one night during their little tour of Las Vegas. Most of the holiday had been spent sunning by the pool and eating a ridiculous amount of food. 

Tonight was no exception as they were enjoying an Omakase at Raku. The dinner was filled with tiny little bit of succulent meat grilled Japanese style which was also matched with various drinks. Both women were surprised by the location of one of the best Japanese restaurants in America. It wasn’t a fancy casino, but a little, unassuming strip mall. 

Somewhere between the third or fourth course, Molly asked Sally about Mycroft.

“He is a bit eccentric,” Molly remarked.

“Can you imagine him as your brother-in-law?” Sally teased. “Staring you down at Christmas dinner?”

Molly let out a small giggle. “When Sherlock first started, he came into my office and gave me the full rundown as to what was acceptable behavior with his little brother,” she mused. “It wasn’t terrible, but I was never dragged away from grocery shopping like you were.”

“Honestly, nothing good comes in that posh of a package,” Sally replied, taking another sip of the sake, enjoying the chill. 

“I don’t know,” Molly said, “He did give us this holiday.”

Sally arched an eyebrow, “We’re dining on his tab?”

Molly nodded, grinning.

“Oh then we are definitely ordering dessert. And drinks for everyone in here.”


End file.
